


Making Things Right

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca realises she's been dense and confesses her feelings to Chloe through song. Set after PP2 as a sort of fix it fic. Bechloe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot that I couldn’t get out of my head after watching Pitch Perfect 2. For the mashed up song, normal is Beca and brackets is the Bellas.

The Bella’s had just accepted the award for winning the world jams and were mingling backstage. Beca excused herself to the bathroom. On the way back to the main backstage area, Kommissar, the female leader of Das Sound Machine, cornered Beca. This time they were both alone. “Congratulations Feisty Mouse, I guess you’re not as bad as I thought. But you’re still short” Kommissar taunted.

“Thanks, I think…I may be short but your lips look super soft” Beca blurted. “Damn it!”

“You’re very amusing.”

“Thanks.”

“Why do you compliment me?” Beca looked for an escape route but found none, so she sighed in defeat and decided to be honest.

“You make me sexually confused.”

“Do you want to find out if my lips are as soft as they seem?” Beca didn’t say anything she just met Kommissar half way in a kiss. Before they could separate Jesse and Chloe walked up on them.

“Holy shit” Jesse mumbled as Chloe let out a shocked gasp. Beca quickly pulled away from Kommissar. She saw Jesse standing there frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open. Chloe was standing there with tears in her eyes. Chloe ran off as her tears started to fall.

“Is the red head your girlfriend?” Kommissar asked Beca. Beca called Chloe’s name as she started to go after her, but Jesse blocked her path.

“Beca what was that?” he asked.

“I’m sorry Jesse but we need to break up” Beca answered.

“Because of the German giant?”

“No, because of Chloe. Kommissar helped me realise I’m into women. But…I think I’m into Chloe.”

“I thought you liked me?”

“I did, I really did back in freshman year and partially sophomore year. Then I dunno, I guess…I started liking Chloe. I didn’t really realise it until just but I think it started back then. You’re still important to me and I don’t want to hurt you. You’re my friend.” Jesse was silent for a moment, taking time to think about things.

“You’re important to me too…You’re my best friend and I want you to be happy no matter who you’re with.” Beca hugged Jesse tight.

“Thanks.”

“Now go get her.”

Beca rushed after Chloe, towards the Bellas but Chloe wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She found Aubrey with the Bellas. “Have you seen Chloe?” she asked.

“She went back to the hotel with Stacie” Aubrey answered, schooling her features into a stern expression. “She was so upset she could barely speak.”

“Aubrey, I’ve been an idiot and I need to fix it. Will you help me?” Aubrey broke out into a grin and hugged Beca.

“Finally! Of course I’ll help you.” They joined the other Bellas and went back to the hotel. When they got back, the Bellas went into their rooms, Aubrey went into Beca’s and Beca knocked on Chloe’s door.

“Chloe! It’s me Beca, please open up I need to talk to you!” Stacie opened the door just enough for her to see Beca but not enough for Beca to see into the room. “Is Chloe here?”

“She doesn’t want to see you” Stacie informed her and closed the door. Beca could hear Chloe sobbing before the door was shut in her face.

Beca went to her room and flopped down on the bed, face in the pillow. Aubrey sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Beca’s back. “I fucked up, she doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Just give her some time to calm down. She was crying her eyes out when I saw her at the Worlds.”

“How am I supposed to fix this?”

“It’s Chloe, she’s a very forgiving person. Just show her how sorry you are and tell her how you feel about her. She knows you and she knows how hard it is for you to open up, so you do that and it’ll mean the world to her.”

“Thanks Aubrey.”

“No problem. I just want to see my best friends happy. But if you break Chloe’s heart, I will personally rip out yours.”

“Haven’t I already done that?” Beca was now looking at Aubrey, a guilty look on her face.

“No you haven’t. She’s upset but she’ll be ok…get some sleep, our flight is early in the morning. You can talk to her when you’re back at Barden.”

“I need to do something special. Will you help me and stay at Barden?”

“Sure. Now sleep.” Aubrey left to go to her room and Beca fell asleep soon after changing into her pyjamas.

The next day Chloe was avoiding Beca and ignored her when Beca tried to talk to her. She even swapped seats with Emily. Aubrey and Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Stacie, Ashley and Jessica, Lilly and Flo, Beca and Emily were sitting together. Fat Amy was sitting on her own. When they got back to Barden University, Chloe locked herself in her room, still not wanting to even see Beca.

Beca gathered the other Bellas in the living room to get their help. “Ok, so I need ideas on what to do to show Chloe I care about her” Beca announced.

“What about singing to her?” Fat Amy suggested.

“What is her favourite thing?” Ashley asked.

“She loves the Bellas and singing” Aubrey answered.

“We should put on a performance!” Beca realised.

“We could gather students in the auditorium, have Chloe in the audience and you can sing to her” Cynthia Rose added.

“What songs should I sing?” Beca questioned.

“You can sing Flashlight” Emily offered.

“All of Me is a good love song” Stacie commented.

“Yes! Perfect! We could do a mash up of those two songs…and…When I’m Gone” Beca told them.

“Why that song?” Jessica asked.

“Because we’ll miss each other after graduation, but I’d rather we stay together…plus when we sang it around the campfire, it looked like she was trying to tell me something with her eyes. I didn’t realise what that meant until now” Beca answered.

A few days later, when they had got a routine down, the students of Barden University filled the auditorium and Aubrey made sure Chloe was sitting front and centre. Once everyone was seated and quiet, the performance started. The Bellas walked out on stage and started to sing.

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
(Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight)  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you  
(You're getting me, getting me through the night)

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
(Ooh)  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet life  
(My head's under water)  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(But I'm breathing fine)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
(Light light light you're my flash light)  
Light light you're my flash light  
(You're crazy and I'm out of my mind)  
Light light light light light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flash light)  
You're my flash, oh

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

(Ooh ooh)  
Give me all of you  
(Ooh ooh)  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
Risking it all, though it's hard  
(Ooh oh oh)

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
(You're my flash light)  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
(Light light)  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
(You're my flash light)  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
(Light light ye-yeah)  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

You're my flash light

Beca sang lead, the other Bellas singing back up and they all danced together. While singing Beca looked right at Chloe. Half way through the performance, Chloe got tears in her eyes and a small smile on her mouth. After the performance Chloe joined the Bellas backstage and walked up to Beca.

“That was amazing” Chloe complimented.

“I sang that for you” Beca told her. “I was an idiot. I realise that now. I’m sorry I didn’t realise that sooner. But I love you Chloe Beale.”

Chloe had a huge grin on her face. “You were kinda dense” Chloe teased. “But I’m glad you realised before we graduated, because I love you too and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me” Beca promised. “Can I kiss you?” Beca murmured the last part while looking at the floor, embarrassed.

Chloe stepped closer, lifted Beca’s chin and kissed her softly. It took a few seconds for Beca to respond but when she did they saw fireworks behind their eyes and their hearts fluttered with joy. They separated when the Bellas whooped and cheered for them, they were both blushing.

Jesse walked up to them. “Hey, I’m glad it worked out” Jesse told them both and gave them each a hug. “Make her happy.”

“I will” Chloe promised. Jesse congratulated them and then left.

The Bellas made their way back to their sorority for the victory party with the other a Capella groups. Throughout the party Beca and Chloe stayed together. They spoke to their friends, drank alcohol until they were tipsy and danced together to the fast paced music. When the party was over, hours later, they stumbled upstairs to Chloe’s bedroom and fell asleep together.

The next day was graduation and the Bellas took a group photo in their gowns and hats. Just before Emily took the photo, Chloe leant in and kissed a grumpy Beca on the cheek.

A few years later Beca and Chloe had moved into a small, two bedroomed house together. They were successful in their careers, Beca as a record producer at Residual Heat and Chloe as a choreographer and vocal coach with her own studio. They kept in touch with their Bella friends, although they didn’t get to see them every day. They were happy.


End file.
